A Different Journey
by ThinkingSpeck
Summary: Neville and Luna meet on the Hogwarts Express on their way to Neville's second year and Luna's first, and they turn out to be exactly what each other needed. Written for firethecanon's Quidditch competition.


**A/N:** Written for season 2, round 8 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, as Chaser 3 for the Caerphilly Catapults.

**Main prompt:** The Cruciatus curse  
**Optional prompt 1:** (word) beastly  
**Optional prompt 2:** (quote) "You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love."  
**Optional prompt 3:** (quote) "The marks humans leave are too often scars."

**A Different Journey**

* * *

"You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love."

Neville Longbottom stared at this strange new first-year with the dirty-blond hair, gradually realising that she really was talking to him - apart from anything else, there was no one else in the doorway. His mouth dropped open a little. She continued, as she walked into his compartment and casually shut the door behind her.

"You're a great man really, deep down inside, but you can't see it yet because you're still too terrified of disappointing your Gran. It's funny really, that's the only reason she doesn't realise who you are. Once she does realise, she'll never feel that way about you again."

With an obvious effort, Neville finally managed to speak. "Um... Not to be, uh... Not to be rude, but, um, who _are_ you?"

A sudden smile lit up her face as she sat down opposite him and leaned forward, and Neville was struck for the first time by her strange beauty. He stared helplessly into her eyes as she answered.

"Oh, I'm just Luna. Luna Lovegood. I expect they'll make up some beastly nickname for me soon enough, maybe even that poor tired old "Loony" thing again, but you seem nice - I think I'd be much happier if you just called me Luna, at least until you find some pet name that we both like better."

"Uh... Pet name? Um... OK. I think I'll just call you Luna for now, if you don't mind - I don't really know any pet names. Honestly, I'm not even sure quite what a pet name is."

She smiled serenely. "Don't worry Neville, it will all come in time. Trust me."

He shook his head slowly in wonder. "I've no idea why, but I think I do. Trust you, I mean."

She reached out and took both of his hands. "That's nice. I trust you too, Neville Longbottom - that's why I'm here. I could never tell Daddy about this, it'd break his heart, but I know that not everyone at Hogwarts will like me. I do so need a real friend, and you're the solidest friend on this whole train. I checked."

It occurred to Neville that he should probably be feeling uncomfortable at this point, he really should, but he just couldn't manage it. First year had been a lonely year for Neville, and he wasn't about to turn down a sincere offer of friendship. Besides, he felt oddly drawn to this strange creature who now held his hands in hers - he felt a powerful urge to hold her and protect her. He was barely twelve years old, and therefore in several important regards he was most definitely not yet a man no matter what Luna said, but in later years he would recognise this moment as his first introduction to the protective instincts of a full-grown man. Right now, he dimly realised that he would fight anyone and anything to protect this girl. No matter that he had meekly endured his classmates' cruelty towards him in his own first year - no one would hurt Luna Lovegood. What he had not dared do for himself, he would do for her. They sat in silence for a time, each lost in thought.

* * *

A quarter-hour later the compartment door slammed open, and Draco Malfoy stuck his head in.

"Hey Longbottom," he sneered, "guess what I learned over the holidays! I'll give you a hint..."

He raised his wand theatrically, and his voice dropped to a mocking whisper. "_Crucio!_"

An hour earlier, Neville might have crumpled. Now he was merely angry, and only Luna's hand on his knee prevented him from standing up and punching Malfoy. Instead he looked steadily at Malfoy, finally brave enough to face him down - the little bully couldn't be allowed to notice Luna. And so, for the first time in his life, Neville Longbottom spoke back to Draco Malfoy.

"There is nothing good in you, Malfoy, nothing at all. Get out."

Draco stared at Neville, disoriented by the boy's newfound confidence. Then, with a contemptuous shrug, he turned to the compartment's other occupant.

"Ooh, the loony Lovegood girl? My father's told all about you. Longbottom, I though even you had better taste than this."

Luna's hand dropped away from Neville's knee, and the scion of Longbottom finally stood. Taking a step towards the door, he found he was actually quite a bit bigger than Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle were still stuck outside in the corridor. Clearing his throat, Neville looked down into Draco's face.

"Listen carefully, Malfoy - I'll only say this once. Luna Lovegood is under my protection. I won't let you hurt her - not now, not ever. Understand?"

Malfoy sneered. "Why'd you want to protect a loony, Longbottom? Do you fancy her?"

Neville was moving before Malfoy even finished speaking. He wasn't a trained fighter, but neither was Malfoy, and he _was_ bigger than the blond bully. He was too close for a proper punch, so instead he hit Malfoy's cheek as hard as he could with his forearm and elbow. Malfoy staggered backwards into the corridor, where Crabbe and Goyle caught him as Neville quickly slammed and locked the door. As the three Slytherins began to regroup, Neville stepped backwards away from the door and pulled out his wand.

"_Colloportus,_" he said calmly, and there was a squelching sound as the spell worked for him for the first time ever.

* * *

After the Slytherins had given up and gone away, Neville and Luna sat together in blissful peace and quiet. Neither of them felt much need to talk, although they did hold hands almost the entire trip. Neville knew that he'd be in trouble at Hogwarts for what he'd done, but somehow the thought didn't bother him as it would once have done. He felt remarkably content as he shared silence with his first real friend.

Luna broke the silence as the train began to slow down near Hogsmeade.

"The marks humans leave are too often scars."

Gazing into her peaceful blue eyes, Neville smiled softly. "I suppose we'll have to see what we can do about that."


End file.
